


A Sky Full of Stars

by lipsstainedbloodred



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, andrew is a space nerd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 14:28:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10969137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lipsstainedbloodred/pseuds/lipsstainedbloodred
Summary: Neil can't sleep, so Andrew drags him outside for some stargazing.





	A Sky Full of Stars

**Author's Note:**

> you can follow me on tumblr @cigarettesmokeandexyracquets

“I can’t sleep,” Neil mumbled to the ceiling in their dark room in Columbia.

Andrew grunted in reply, his eyes were closed but the tense line of his shoulders meant he couldn’t sleep either. They laid in the quiet for a moment longer before Andrew sighed and climbed over Neil to get out of the bed. He tugged his arm bands back on and pulled his sleeping pants up a little to avoid stepping on the hem, they were a pair of Neil’s that Andrew had stolen and were a couple inches too long. Andrew made his way to the door and looked back over his shoulder. “Well, are you coming?” He asked.

Neil scrambled out of the bed, kicking the sheets away from his legs haphazardly as he went. He followed Andrew out to the back porch and Andrew snagged his pack of cigarettes from the kitchen counter as they walked by. Andrew sat down at the top of the stairs and Neil sat down next to him. They were close enough that their thighs were touching, but Andrew didn’t tell Neil to move. Andrew lit up two cigarettes and passed one over to Neil, their fingers brushed and Neil ducked his head to hide a tiny smile.

Neil put his cigarette to his lips but didn’t inhale, he tipped his head back to look up at the stars and the curl of smoke coming from their cigarettes. “That star is really bright,” He said, pointing up at a star directly over their heads.

“That’s Saturn.” Andrew replied, tipping his head back as well. His voice was gravelly with exhaustion.

“How can you tell?” Neil asked, squinting his eyes to try and spot the rings.

Andrew looked over at Neil and the side of his mouth twitched minutely upward. “Position of the stars in relation to the Earth and knowing the time of year certain planets appear in our orbit.” Andrew took a long drag off his cigarette and tapped the ash off onto the steps. “It’s too bright to be a star.”

“Oh,” Neil said. His eyes scanned the sky above them until he got bored at looked at Andrew instead. Andrew had his head tipped back, the long line of his throat exposed. Freckles dotted the pale skin in their own little constellations, a dark bruise of a hickey a black hole just above his collar bone. Andrew was a study in black and white in the moonlight, heavy with shadows and sharp lines.

“Staring,” Andrew said, watching Neil from the corner of his eye. He sounded put off but his shoulders were finally relaxed and his body leaned into Neil’s.

“You’re one to talk,” Neil replied, a smile tugging at the corner of his lips.

Andrew scoffed and looked away, back up at the dark night hanging over them. Smoke curled its way around them both, soothing in its acrid tang. Neil felt a knot inside of his chest loosen considerably and he rested his head on Andrew’s shoulder. Andrew flicked him a warning look, eyebrows drawing together in an expression of irritation. “What are you doing?” He asked.

“You’re comfy,” Neil replied, raising an eyebrow as if challenging Andrew to try to make him move.

Andrew sighed, “You have a death wish.”

Neil just shrugged. A silence settled between them comfortably and Neil didn’t feel the need to break it. When his cigarette burned down to the filter he put the remaining butt out on the porch. Neil placed a small kiss on Andrew’s shoulder, closing his eyes. He felt Andrew putting out his cigarette and taking the pack to light up another one. This time Andrew just blew the smoke directly into Neil’s face and Neil let him. Andrew’s hand settled on Neil’s knee and Neil’s eyes snapped open. He looked up at Andrew’s face and the down at the hand curled over his leg.

“Okay?” Andrew asked, just to clarify.

“Yeah,” Neil replied. He placed both of his hands on top of Andrew’s and squeezed lightly, Andrew squeezed his knee back in response. Neil ran his fingers lightly over Andrew’s scabbed knuckles, scabs left over from his sparring session with Renee. “Do those hurt?” He asked, rubbing the back of Andrew’s hand with his thumb.

“Everything hurts,” Was Andrew’s deadpan response.

Neil snorted, “Thank you captain edge lord.”

“You asked.”

Neil laughed, hard enough to make his stomach clench and have him wheezing out breaths. When he finally got himself back under control he looked at Andrew. It felt like Neil was always looking at Andrew, no matter where they were or what they were doing. He never wanted to stop. Neil lifted his head from Andrew’s shoulder and kissed him on the mouth, holding Andrew’s hand tightly with both of his.

“You’re so stupid,” Andrew breathed against Neil’s mouth, but it didn’t feel like an insult. Neil nipped at his bottom lip in response and Andrew growled. Andrew’s other hand dropped his cigarette, putting it out absently against the wood of the porch before shooting up to tangle itself in Neil’s hair, pulling him closer.

When Neil pulled away his heart felt warm and light in his chest. He was floating and he couldn’t stop the grin that crept up on his lips. “We’re both idiots,” He said in the warm air between their faces. Andrew glared at him and Neil felt a giggle bubble up before he could suppress it. His laugh was light and rich. He kissed Andrew’s cheekbone.

Andrew’s nose scrunched up a little, the way it always did when Neil was doing something he thought was idiotic. “Don’t lump me into that category with you.” He said, drawing his hands away from Neil. Neil let them go without complaint. “You’re sleep deprived. It makes you even dumber than usual.”

“You’re sleep deprived too, what does that make you?”

“Smarter than you even on one of your good days.”

“You’re so sweet.”

“Bite me.”

“I did,” Neil said smugly, kissing the hickey on Andrew’s neck, “Right there.”

“You’re insufferable,” Andrew sighed. He leaned back, placing his hands behind himself and resting his weight on his palms. Andrew’s eyes lifted back up to the stars above them, and he contented himself with staring at them and ignoring Neil.

Neil yawned, covering his mouth with his hand. He lowered himself down to rest his back on the porch and rested his hands on his stomach. His eyes followed the path of a satellite as it made its way across the dark blue sky. Andrew stood then, and walked down the steps into the grass. He tugged on Neil’s pant leg from the bottom of the stairs. “Come here,” He said.

Neil sighed, trying to mimic Andrew’s put upon tone and not quite succeeding. He dragged himself off the porch and followed Andrew to the middle of the yard where they laid down together. Andrew let Neil rest his head on Andrew’s chest and they tangled their legs together. Andrew’s hand found its way back into Neil’s hair and scratched at his scalp gently. Neil hummed and leaned into the touch, his eyes falling closed once more. It was like that, wrapped up in each other and the gentle summer air, with Andrew’s heartbeat in his ear and body warm against his, that Neil finally fell asleep.


End file.
